The Administrative Core is responsible for coordinating P30 EHS Core Center activities, including the integration of all Center components, management of day-to-day operations, program assessment, and various clerical and accounting functions. The Center in Molecular Toxicology has recently expanded into a more comprehensive organization that administers several units under a common "umbrella," as part of the new 5-year strategic plan distributed in 2006 by Vanderbilt's Associate Vice-Chancellor for Research (and current Dean of the School of Medicine), Dr J. Balser. Historically, the Center consisted of two major programs: the P30 EHS Core Center grant (this application, P30 ES000267) and the affiliated training program in environmental toxicology (T32 ES007028). Today the P30 EHS Core Center and training programs continue to provide much of the research and training infrastructure for the Center in Molecular Toxicology, but several other programs and initiatives are now included under the Center's administrative umbrella: [unreadable] Advanced Research Cooperation in Environmental Health (ARCH) with Meharry Medical College (S11 ES014156) Manganese Health Research Program (funded by the Department of Defense) [unreadable] Patient-Oriented Career Development Program (K12 ES015855), which provides support for environmental health science scholars (described in further detail, pp. 146-151) [unreadable] A newly funded NIEHS T35 short-term summer research and training program for medical students (T35 ES016534-01) [unreadable] An NIEHS Superfund Basic Research Program with Oak Ridge National Laboratory focusing on mechanisms of susceptibility to mercury toxicity (submitted 04/08). The priority score from this round was not competitive for funding, and a resubmission is planned for 04/10. [unreadable] A proposed institutionally-sponsored program in mechanisms of drug-induced cellular toxicity Thus the Administrative Core has been instrumental in leveraging resources with the goal of amplifying Vanderbilt's presence in the field of environmental toxicology as it relates to human health.